vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spicysweets524
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to おわかれのうた (Owakare no Uta)! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! ElectricRaichu (talk) 16:40, July 17, 2019 (UTC) kaleidoscope Spicy here! Idk if you'll get notified I edited this but I'll try anyways. Thanks for giving some attention to kaleidoscope. Would you be able to double-check some of these points ...? *崩れたジグソーパズルを捨てたよ　丸く潰して **崩れた can also mean the puzzle fell apart, the pieces were disarranged **潰して probably suggests that the speaker smashed the puzzle before discarding it *虹色のヒレをした魚が泳いでるから **To me it seesm that the translation was right before, it reads "a rainbow-finned fish" *キラキラ　息止まって浮かんでゆくよ **キラキラ It becomes a twinkling star but in the water I think we usually say that it's glistening **息止まって浮 is tricky ... does it mean holding its breath in order to float, or that its breath has stopped and its floating because its dead, hence becoming a star? I figured it was #2 bc fish float when they die, so it made the most sense. Then again this is a dream, so maybe it held it's breath to die in hopes of its soul reaching the cloud? Idk, but I prefer it as is. *願いよ届け　夜の彼方から　夢のどん底へ **I think 願いよ届け is imperative, not indicative ... I mean it's a command, not a statement. Literally, "O wish, deliver yourself", or in modern English, "Let my wish be heard" **から　へ The wish originates from beyond night and heads to the bottom of the dream Thank you! *どこまでも落ちる夢を　いつまでも / 見続けたから　戻れないから **I don't think any searching is involved here. It means "I perpetually had this dream where I keep falling, and so I'll never return, and so ..." Really? Ah! I thought 見続ける referred to looking for something but since dream is mentioned that makes a lot more sense!! *万華鏡みたく星を壊してる **I know it's a matter of personal taste, but I prefer the original wording, "star that looked like a kaleidoscope" Feel free to switch it back! I changed it so it wasn't as wordy but I'm glad my old one was good too. *星の重力を逆さまに **I find this line confusing, but doesn't 逆さまに mean upside-down? Yeah, that's why I put "Falling down," to avoid repetition. I guess that wasn't clear. *どこまでも　黒い黒い空が流れるよ **This is also unclear but literally it says "the black, black sky flows endlessly" Thanks for this! You make a good point. (*ﾟ∀ﾟ) ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:09, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Message Hey Spicy Sweets, As you may know Damesukekun recently left the community due to a busy schedule in real life. Because of this we don't have a reliable way of checking translations for accuracy anymore. Currently we have ElectricRaichu checking any translations that come in, but it's too much for only one person to handle. I don't know enough Japanese to distinguish between good or bad translations, so I can't check translations myself. That's why I'd like to ask you if you'd be interested in helping us out with this. We're currently still working out how to split the translations that come in, but Raichu has suggested the idea of splitting the songs by VOCALOID, producer, genre or the like. If you have any ideas on that, feel free to message me! As for the translations you check, you can do with them what you like. You could just check them for accuracy and let them be handled based on that, or you could fix the mistakes that are in it and add your name under it. It's up to you. I hope this gives enough information for now. I look forward to your response! Thank you for reading this message. I hope you have a nice day =) Amandelen (talk) 09:09, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for your quick response! I'm still setting things up for a bit since this is rather new. If you'd like to start checking already, you could have a look at some of these translations, but please don't feel obliged as the others haven't started yet either. I'll write a bit of a tutorial on how that page will work after I write this message. A short version of it is that someone will click a link in the table, check the translation and leave a comment to below that page to say whether it can be added. Based on that I (or another editor) will add the translation to the corresponding page, where improvements to it can be made if necessary. :I haven't asked Raichu yet what his preferred genre will be, but I'll go ask him right now. Amandelen (talk) 22:41, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello again! I've talked with Raichu and Migu (another translator) and they have specified which genres they'd prefer to do. I've listed them here. Feel free to tell me which genres you'd like to tackle and I'll add them. Amandelen (talk) 17:35, November 3, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you! I've updated the blog post to include your preferences as well. Based on your preference, I think this could be a translation you'd check. Amandelen (talk) 17:31, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Alter ego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlIREQyaxu8 If this falls under your tastes, could you translate it? :)~Raine Yeah, though I'm not sure if anyone's checked its accuracy yet, hopefully ppl will have time with the others lol Akali https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxqqJ3m9k_4 Don't now for sure but i think they used to be RINGO (who was heavily maretu-influenced/inspired) Not sure if you can get into contact with them but a text only translation would be great too :)~Raine Re: 舞台性ナニカ Thank you for checking it! I'll update the blog post shortly. Some more translations have come in, and I think this is one which suits your preferences the best if you're up for it. Please take all the time you need! I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 21:19, November 18, 2019 (UTC)